creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fortminor243
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ARE YOU THERE? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk) 20:36, 2013 April 9 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 22:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Problems I can't understand what the hell you just said, could you clear that up a bit? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat for 3 days for using a slur, more specifically, "swaggots". I see that this is not the first time you have been banned for something like this, so in future, watch the language you use on chat. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 19:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC)